The Poison Tree
by wemmy taylor
Summary: story about a tree that murders people...


THE POISON TREE

The tree. Its just a tree people think, but no it is poison. It sits there strong and proud waiting for people to come. It grabs them. Poisons them and then they are left to die. Nobody know s how this happened. Some people dare to go nears it but some people don't know. It has drips of poison on the leafs which soaks into the ground.

3 years back a little girl was walking her dog, and that's was the first death, then more children and adults and dogs started to die, people were terrified. The roots of the tree grabbed her, strangled her and nobody knows what happened next. The whole town was miserable because they all had something killed or still alive just stolen.

2 YEARS LATER!

People stopped dying. The tree didn't kill anybody anymore. Did it run out of poison? Why? What happened?

The mystery continues. Then 3 weeks later people started dying again, but not from the poisoned tree. People found out that the poison was not strong anymore. It was to weak. It made them into one of the worst criminals in the country. Over fifty people were getting killed. The police found lots of dead bodies. They recon they were all stabbed lots of times. But the police also noticed the dead bodies had a knife in. Right in the middle of their chests. Their toes and fingers were cut of, but nobody knew why? Any way people were turning into monsters, every time a person gets poisoned, another person dyes.

I was walking down the dark damp street, when I suddenly saw a criminal. I just knew It. You can just tell in their expression in their face. He was walking towards a little boy. He had a knife ready. Ready to kill. I ran over. He didn't see me coming. They die so easily because they are poisoned already. I ran full power and pushed him over. I did it. I saved a person. People were already trying to kill them because they don't have cures. So I grabbed the knife from his hand and stabbed him. I couldn't believe it. I thought I didn't have the guts to do it but I did. I felt proud of my self!

1 day later

I was feeling nervous. Criminals were around. One could kill me any minute now. What if one broke into my house! My heart was pumping like a machine gun. I felt like I had a curse. That because I killed one of them they could kill me back.

It was dark I couldn't see a thing….

THEN SUDDENLY I HEARD A PEN DROP!

I sat up in horror. I was in tears. I kept on thinking I saw clowns creeping around my room. I reached for the phone. It wasn't their. It was on the floor. I grabbed it off of the floor. I called 999.

10 minutes later …

They finally arrived ten minutes later because they live 10 minutes away. They already got in? I didn't let them in, they didn't knock or ring the doorbell, I was confused? They were searching every room to see where I was. They finally found where I was. I was still puzzled why they were in my house. So I asked them and I said

Me: Ho.. www diiidd… you get in my house?

They replied

Police man: The door was already open.

Me: But …. But I didn't leave It open.

They all looked around the room.

I was right, there was a criminal in my house!

I am so glad the police men were here so I was not on my own while there was a criminal in my house. He was not in my room, because they do smell. In fact they would stink out the whole room.

They were going to catch the criminal, so they were leaving the room but I said.

Me: Waittttt!

I didn't want them to leave me on my own! I was so scared. I just didn't want to die! So I said

Me: I will come with you. I mean… I mean I will come to look for the criminal with you.

They were looking at me like I was crazy. So walked after one of the police man.. and more walked behind me. I did feel safe at some times just because I had police around me but I am very nervous and scared. The first room was the spare room. They smelt it. It didn't smell. But they just checked, there wasn't a criminal in there. So we checked the next room, I said

Me: this was the room that got mouldy, It might smell, but it is not a criminal smell. So they checked another room. This one smelt the worst. There was a sudden movement in this room. This was the one. A police man put his hand onto the handle of the door. He counted to three. All their guns were ready. Police men: 1… 2…3 Goooo!

He opened the door. Ahh there it was. It was sitting there ready to eats us. It was in the corner of the room. We had to shoot it. We didn't want more people dying. So unfortunately we shot it. It already had an injury. A knife injury.

We all walked out of the room. We called the ambulance, to collect the criminal. I didn't feel safe once the police had gone. I want someone that could look after me while criminals are loose. I drove to the police station. I asked for VGHC, that means – very good hospital care – people can choose whether they want it or not. If the don't feel safe. This only started when people found loose criminals. They of course said yes because that would be illegal.

Every Friday night I go to ddc – which means dance disco club- and I walk there. I just have to be brave. I have to leave in 10 minutes. Because it takes 10 minutes to walk there. So I got ready. I finally finished. I started walking. I was constantly looking around. Nervously. Heart beating fast. Head sweating. Legs shaking. Teeth rattling. Hair blowing. Palms itching. Butterfly's in tummy. Eyes watering. Lips turning blue. I just got worse and worse. Until the moment I just fell. I flopped on the floor. I could get up. What about the criminals. I just fainted.

1 and a half hours later!

I woke up. I checked all my body was here. Nothing got me. But then I felt something on my leg. I rolled up my trousers. There was a massive chunk out of my leg. I am a criminal. I am going to die. People are trying to kill me. People where standing right next to me. It was the police. Don't kill me! The fingers were on the triggers. NO! They shot me. I am dying ahh . The pains, the sickness. Ahhhhhh Bye Bye Bye.


End file.
